Insert Heart Here
by CDSE
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is not ignorant. Or so he thinks. But he never noticed, and Asahi did, though he refuses to say anything. Daichi now notices. Everything. Something is different, something is wrong. This isn't how their friendship is. Right Suga? Right...? Two-shot


**Insert ,# Here: Part 1**

Sawamura Daichi wouldn't call himself ignorant. But on the day that Suga, his vice-captain and best friend started acting weird, Daichi didn't notice. Of course, Asahi did. He always does, especially when it comes to his two friends. But Daichi didn't. He didn't notice any of the nervous lip biting, the always blank look on Suga's face, not even the small moments, when it seemed, even to the team, that Suga was avoiding Daichi. No, Daichi thought he was an excellent captain that read his team just fine. In fact, he prided himself in being a good captain that could tell when his team wasn't up for it, wasn't feeling the way they should. So when Hinata came up to him asking about Suga, he was confused. No scratch that, he was downright paralyzed in bewilderment. Had he really not noticed? Was there something wrong with Suga? Hinata, had started fidgeting and so Daichi gave his normal good hearted smile, assuring the first year that everything was fine. Just fine. Right…?

From there, Daichi noticed every single little detail. Small moments like when Suga would open his mouth to contribute to the conversation between the third years, then falter, as if losing what he wanted to say. Sometimes, Daichi would look back, and take notice of Suga holding his backpack strap, biting his lip, looking away. At some moments, Daichi would ask Suga for his opinion on something, and as if it were a taboo, Suga would quickly make some excuse and practically run away. He tried consulting Asahi about Suga, but Asahi wouldn't give. He insisted that he didn't know anything about Suga. Yeah right. Right….?

Their classmates started noticing the distance between him and Suga. They would ask if everything was alright. And in all honesty, Daichi didn't know. Even Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei approached Daichi, worried over their friendship. After all, if the captain and vice-captain had a problem, the entire team could break down. All he could give was a shrug for an answer. No one knew what was going on, except that Daichi and Suga were becoming distant for some reason. Asahi seemed like he was nervous, as if hiding a secret. Every single time Daichi would ask him, Asahi continued to push the questions away, insisting, that he and Suga had to solve it by themselves. Now Daichi was really confused. Was something wrong? Did he do something to Suga that accidently offended him? He didn't right? Right….?

Eventually the team began to suffer. The friendships too. Everything seemed to fall out of place. Asahi and Suga seemed more distant, the first years had begun to worry. Even Tsukishima. And it showed during practice. Tensions were high, and the first years didn't really pay attention, only seeming to concentrate on the fact that Suga wasn't talking with Daichi about the team. Wasn't working with Daichi about plans and practice specifics. Coach Ukai, obviously pissed couldn't do anything, he knew. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force Daichi and Suga to reconcile. Takeda-sensei began to fret and shift, always anxiously looking back and forth between the pair. Kiyoko-san glanced every now and then between the two, her gaze critically analyzing. Yachi-san as per normal, overreacted worriedly shifting back and forth between the team members, always keeping an eye on Daichi and Suga. Everything would be ok right? Right…?

It got to the point that Daichi had enough. He had to find out the root of this problem. So one day after school, when he and Suga had clean up duty together, he put down the broom in the empty classroom, bracing himself mentally. He turned towards Suga, who was turned away, back towards Daichi. The soft movement of his broom grazing the floor echoed quietly. All was silent around them. The teacher having left, the students having gone. It was just the two of them standing there.

"Suga."

Almost instantly, Suga froze. His breathing halted, his form stiff and slightly trembling. Slowly, he turned around, giving a shy almost sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah?"

Daichi strode forward. Closing the gap between them. He looked at Suga square in the eye, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"What is wrong with you? One day your perfectly fine, the next you act like this!" Daichi threw his hands up in exasperation. "This has to stop, tell me… god… If it's something that I've done, then tell me! Please… I can't take _this_ anymore. Our friends are worried, we're making the first years worry. Heck even Tsukishima is worried. Coach Ukai is pissed, Takeda-sensei can barely stay still. Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san are fretting. Asahi won't tell me. So will you Suga? _Please_ … Just tell me! Did I do something wrong? Was it _me_? Is there something wrong with this friendship?" Daichi finished, ending on a quiet desperate note, gesturing between the two of them. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just didn't. Suga made no move to speak, made no move to acknowledge what Daichi just said. "Suga…" Daichi breathed out desperately for the last time.

"STOP!" Suga yelled. Daichi flinched and shifted back a little. "Please… Daichi, please just stop. I just… I can't tell _you_ …" Suga whispered, almost whimpering.

"Why?" Daichi pressed on, determined to end this madness.

"Because…. I… I…." Suga clenched the broom tightly in his hands, staring down at the floor, slowly shaking. "I'm… I… I l-like… you…" Suga finally breathed out, the last word barely above a whisper.

What… Suga liked him? As in like liked him? Could it be? How could that be? Suga wasn't gay… Right…? No, no he must've heard wrong.

"I'm sorry…. What? You just said you… liked me…?" Daichi raised an eyebrow. Suga flinched, finally looking up at Daichi's eyes. And Daichi didn't know it but, though he didn't exactly know how to process what was happening, his eyes said something that he didn't mean. Something that he would _never_ mean towards Suga. And that was disgust. Disgust towards Suga. And Suga, he saw it all. The disgust and distaste in Daichi's eyes, even if he really didn't mean it. That's what his eyes said at that moment, and so. Suga ran. He threw the broom towards Daichi, thrusting it into his hands. Then he turned and ran, and he didn't look back. The tears already gushing. Confused, shaken, uncertain how to process what happened, Daichi stared dumbly at the broom in the hands. He looked slowly up at the open classroom door. One single though racing through his mind.

 _Suga…_

 **Insert ,# Here: Part 2**

As the days passed, Suga rarely came to school. And when he did, he completely avoided Daichi as much as possible. Asahi seemed to know what happened, and he was absolutely furious at Daichi. But there wasn't anything he could do because, Daichi wasn't _there._ He was physically in the classroom, but his mind, his energy, his thoughts weren't. They were focused on Suga and what happened. Did Suga really like him? Really…?

As the days passed, Suga rarely came to practice. The team was hardly practicing at this point. Nishinoya was ecstatic to learn about the tension happening between Suga and Daichi. Coach Ukai was on the verge of bursting with anger, he was ready to remove Suga from the team, albeit thankfully, Takeda-sensei managed to calm him down. Everyone was worried. They all couldn't help but notice that Daichi himself wasn't there anymore. He seemed distant, off. Everyone could see it in him. Was this really happening? Really…?

Slowly the days began to meld together. Daichi couldn't tell the difference anymore. Every single day became a blur. Nothing seemed right, his best friend practically avoided him like the plague. His classmates were scared beyond means at the distance between the two inseparable best friends. His teammates couldn't focus, and the team was falling into disarray. The first years couldn't help fidgeting whenever they saw Daichi, the second years were unsure of what to do. And Asahi. Oh, Asahi. He was furious, but it wasn't the anger that Daichi was so accustomed to. This Asahi was a quiet, bristling anger that couldn't seem to put his thoughts into words. Everything was falling apart. Could things be fixed? Something inside Daichi told him no. But…. Is that true? Really?

Slowly the day began to come into focus. A feeling he never realized was there began to nudge its way into Daichi's heart. Every time someone mentioned Suga, Daichi's heart would skip a little bit, a small adrenaline rush would come. Daichi, being Daichi, brushed it off originally as being lonely. As being without his best friend. But when the days passed, every time Daichi saw the familiar puff of silver hair, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter rapidly. Every single time, a light flush would appear on his enflamed cheeks. Something felt lonely and wrong without Suga. After all the shock, the cold feeling of loneliness had engulfed Daichi. But now he realizes. He couldn't understand what Suga wanted before, but now he knew. Now he knew how he should reply. How he should show what he felt. Now was the time. Really.

One afternoon, Daichi, being on cleaning duty, and thinking about Suga, was sweeping the broom across the tiled floor. Cleaning duty rotations have come full circle, and it was his and Suga's turn. Though Daichi was sure that Suga would ask for someone to switch with him, until he heard a soft click. Something inside Daichi leapt up, and he whipped around to stare at the door. It slowly opened. In stepped a familiar face. Suga. Breathless, heart pounding, Daichi stared at Suga's form. Suga looked up. And they had eye contact. Both stopped. Hearts thumping against their chests. Daichi, being the confident one, spoke first.

"Suga." Was all Daichi said. Nothing more. Nothing less. Suga suddenly seemed to realize the situation and turned to run, when a hand clamped onto his. "Suga, wait."

Eyes widened, Suga turned around and came face to face with Daichi's figure.

"Suga. I know you confessed. I know you think I hate you. I know. But I don't think _you_ do." Daichi whispered, eyes soft, hand still holding tightly onto Suga's. Suga remained still and looked fearfully up into Daichi's eyes.

"Listen, Suga. I thought about what you said. I thought about how I felt. It wasn't that I hated you…. Or thought that it wasn't right… It's just… I didn't know how to react. This is the first time a guy confessed to me you know?" Daichi whispered, his voice drifting from soft to shy. He continued. "You ran because you thought I hated you, right? But Suga, I don't. I thought about it. I don't hate you. I have never hated you. Nor will I ever hate you. I promise you that. I realized after all these days without you…. I'm not anyone without you. We were practically a thing already, you know what I mean?" Daichi smiled sheepishly. Suga remained stiff, unwilling to listen to this.

"Daichi." Suga spoke. Daichi froze, shutting his mouth and closing off the words he was about to say. "I'm sorry, but I'm already over you. I promise. This won't happen again in the futu-"

"Stop." Daichi whispered. Suga froze. "Stop this, Suga. I'm trying to tell you. So listen up." Daichi paused, suddenly unsure of himself. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself and turned directly towards Suga. Still holding his hand. "I. Love. You." Daichi deliberately whispered.

Eyes wide, hands trembling. Suga felt hot, wet tears fall down. And suddenly, the world came into focus. Suddenly everything came crashing down. The words Daichi spoke echoing in his ears. Daichi, understanding, loving, pulled Suga close. And together they stood there, softly hugging.

Eventually the cries stopped. But Suga remained embraced inside Daichi's arms.

"I love you, Koushi." He whispered. Suga looked up, shocked. Then his eyes softened, a redder flush flooded onto his cheeks. He replied quietly.

"I love you too, Daichi."

And all was well. Back to normal. Except for the occasional kiss.


End file.
